It Started on a Train
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Summary: What if Harry Potter had met Draco Malfoy first instead of Ron Weasley on the train to Hogwarts? Will his adventures along his journey of Hogwarts be any different or will it all be the same even if Harry had met Draco first? Only one way to find out. (Thought Harry Potter would be in thr movie aria guess not)


I don't own, work for or know anyone who owns and or works for Universal and or Universal's Harry Potter films in any way. This story is mine

This is my first HP story and I have only seen the first movie and I haven't read any of the books. I apologize if I may get things wrong from the movies and the books. I am only going off on what I remember. This is a one shot story. So no chapters. I hope I am able to tell a good HP story. Also, I will do my best to throw in some of the Queen's English to make it feel like it took place in England/Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry Potter will be on his very first train ride and it was to Hogwarts. He thought it was strange and even crazy to just run into a huge brick plir type from the arch way just to get to the wizard train after seeing others do it. He was shocked that no non wizards that are unknown to him are called muggles saw this go on. It was like the muggles were under some kind of spell. He wondered if it was only this brick arch way or if there were others at different train stations throughout England.

Harry was, of course, scared, to say the least, to run full speed with his things which were very little in hopes to do it right. He was able to sneak out of the house without his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon noticing. Even if they did, they were not going to stop him from running away as only the Durlsley knew he existed in the first place. So Harry's education was limited to things.

However, that did not stop him from learning things on his own when he swiping his cousin's textbooks from school while growing up. So here he is sitting in one of the train compartments as the train was moving slowly at first as it is pulling out of the station. He then noticed a boy with almost gold hair that was slick back looking at him.

"You must be Potter the boy who lived. I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy that is." Malfoy offered his hand for a shake.

Harry took it and shook it. "Yes, it is Harry Potter to be exact."

"Well Potter, someone like you should not be in this part of the train with the other riff raff. I have my very own compartment with all sorts of goodies. If you are interested that is."

"Really now. I would very much like that."

The two went off heading to Draco's personal train compartment. As they were walking towards it a redhead boy entered the little room of the compartment and sat across from where Harry had been sitting. Who knows what would've happened if Draco decided to make fun of someone's clothes and financial situation from having five older brothers and a younger sister with just one parent working.

Once in the personal compartment, Harry's eyes widened. It was very fancy with sweets everywhere. He saw a good amount of chocolate frogs and piles upon piles of Bertie Bott's every flavour Beans. There is even a bed and a side door in which Harry was guessing is the lavatory.

"There is even Butterbeer if you're interested."

"I'm good but thank you anyway."

"suit yourself."

Draco went to grab one from himself and opened it. He took a few sips and still did not like the taste but it was still far better than pumpkin juice that most kids end up having daily, besides it would make him appear more mature even if Daco's namesake doesn't need any doing to be cool. He did have a feeling Potter didn't know anything about the Malfoys or any other wizard royalty. Draco was not royalty but he did see himself as such. He put the butterbeer down after two more sips. Draco knew very well the train ride would take a few hours so he sat on the bed and patted it.

Draco doesn't know what has gotten to him as there were other spots Harry could of sat at. Harry just shrugged and sat on the bed. Draco looked Harry up and down like he was sizing him up.

"May I see it, Potter?"

"See what exactly?"

"Your scar Potter. I'm just curious is all."

Harry pushed his messy hair coving the scar up to show it to Draco.

"Well, why don't you look at that. It's true it does look like a lightning bolt thought that was just made up, Potter."

"Why do keep on calling me by my surname than my first?"

"It's very much proper after all we are wizards."

"Well calling me Harry will be just fine."

"Very well then. For now, you just call me Malfoy until I feel like you can call me by my first name."

"Well um ok."

Harry did not know what to make of Draco. He wanted a friend and the blond boy had things Harry never even thought of. So Harry just bit his tongue as his cousin acted this way and thought that's how all kids his age acted beside himself of course. Draco then looked into those green eyes of Harry's and got lost in them. He may be one of the wealthiest families but he had a secret.

Draco liked boys. His whole snob attitude was really an act. As he saw his father do it and he got things he wanted so Draco did the same. Draco saw plenty of boys naked. He even kissed a few. However, he did not just kiss any boy he kissed boys that had no clue who he was. Which means he went to the muggle world. However, that's the furthest he ever got with any boy.

He really did not have the nerve to touch below the belt until now. Draco did not know if it was because of the butterbeer in him even having a few sips of it or Potter having some kind of spell on him.

"Um Malfoy, why is your hand on my leg?"

Draco then looked down not releasing he placed it there. He did not know what to say all he could do is lean forward and place his lips onto Harry's. While Draco's eyes were closed Harry's were wide open in shock at first. As the kissing continued Harry's eyes closed and found himself being pushed onto his back of the bed with Draco on top of him. His crotch was being pressed by the blond boy's.

Harry did not know much about sex education but he found himself grabbing hold of Draco's ass. Draco''s tongue soon managed to slip into Harry's mouth. Harry opened his mouth a little wider so more of Draco's tongue went into his mouth. His tongue was moving around Harry's mouth and he ended up doing the same. One hand let go of Draco's ass and moved it to the back of the blond boy's head.

When the kiss broke Draco got off of Harry and fixed himself. As he was getting off the bed Harry grabbed hold of his hand. No boy Draco could remember he had done that. He looked into those green eyes of Harry's and looked at the door.

"I am going to take care of the door so we won't be disturbed."

Harry just nodded and Draco said something that Harry did not understand. Once the door was enchanted Draco turned around and looked at Harry.

"What did you say?"

"I enchanted the door. So it is invisible to others. Now, where was I? Oh yes."

Draco started to remove his clothes as Harry just watched on seeing the paleness of his new friend's chest. Harry felt funny down there and did not know why. As for Draco, he doesn't know how far he would take it. He knew the concepts of things but that's it.

Now Draco was just in his silk boxers. He did not know if he should remove them or not. Even if his hard four inch dick was clearly making a tent in them. Harry could not keep his eyes off of the tent of Draco's boxers. Harry then started to take off his clothes off and his chest showed he hardly ate as Draco saw Harry's rib cage slightly as well as his collar bone. This worried Draco but yet did not know why.

Right now he could not think about that right now. As he watched Harry remove his pants revealing whity tighties. Harry too had a four inch tent showing. Draco went back onto the bed next to Harry and his hand started to rub Harry's covered up crotch. Harry moaned as his dick was being rubbed. He did not know it would feel so good since he never played with himself.

The two went back to making out and it wasn't long until Draco slid his hand into Harry's undies. For the first time, Draco was touching a dick and Harry having his dick touched other than himself. Both of their eyes were closed and it wasn't long until Harry had his hand in Draco's silk boxers. The two just moaned into the kiss as their tongues fight each other. Both broke the kiss so they can remove their undies/boxers.

"You have a nice cock, Harry."

Draco pulled back the foreskin and just looked at the head. Then the blond boy slid his mouth over Harry's dick causing Harry to moan. Draco bobbed up and down on the for inch dick. He did try his best to remember what he saw in his father's magazines. Draco thought he was doing a good job on the way Harry was moaning. After a few more minutes Harry had his first orgasm even if it was a dry one.

Harry started to shake which consented Draco until Harry stopped and saw the smile on Harry's face. Draco breathed a sigh of relief and the two were back making out with Draco on his back now. Once the kiss broke Harry pulled down Draco's silk boxers down he smiled looking at the hard four inches. Harry grabbed hold of it and he pushed down the foreskin.

"you have a nice cock too Malfoy."

"Call me Draco."

No time at all Harry did his best doing the same thing Draco did. Harry did feel good about himself as he heard Draco moaning. So Harry decided to keep doing what he is doing. The more Harry sucked away the more Harry sucked away. It wasn't long now until Draco was on his edge. Draco grabbed hold of the sheets of the bed as he started to have his dry cum and he too shook while having it.

The two boys kissed once more before falling asleep. When they woke up they washed up and got dressed. The two of them had yet to know about ass fucking so throw out their first year the two pretended to hate each other but then sneak somewhere private on hopes not to be seen to make out and trade blow jobs. The two became secret lovers. Both knew very well they had no choice but to hide their love.

The two did end up finding out about fucking in the ass twords the end of their first year of Hogwarts. They also sneaked out of their homes during their three month break before they enter their second year of school. Most nights they will have sex until the sun came up and then go back to their own homes. The two of them even decided to do it again on Draco's private compartment of the train that was heading towards Hogwarts.

Harry was on all fours as Draco's now five and a half inch dick was slamming into Harry's ass hard causing both boys to moan. Draco grabbed hold of Harry's five inch dick and started to jack him off. Both were glad that Draco's compartment was soundproof. Draco was soon on edge and in no time was shooting his load deep inside Harry's ass. Even if his load wasn't much since Harry sucked him before the fucking

Once Draco pulled out Harry went on his back and Draco went on top of him. The two begain to kiss as they where Harry manged to slide his dick into Draco's ass and start fucking. Both moaning into the kiss. When the kiss broke Draco rose up to ride Harry's dick. Draco's dick just flopping around. Draco always more the one in control of fucking road Harry's dick fast and hard. That being said it wasn't long until Harry shot his load deep inside of Draco's ass.

One day during their second year Draco had a surprise for Harry. Harry went to the agreed meeting spot in which was an empty classroom. Harry had a questionable look on his face when he saw Draco only in a towel. Not bothering asking any questions Harry shut the classroom door and quickly stripped naked. This put a smile on Draco's face.

He soon removed his towel and Harry's eyes widened.

"you like what you see. I can teach you the spell."

Harry nodded.

"I'm glad you like my serpent."

Harry was amazed seeing a huge dick on Draco's small body. He did not know how he would be able to suck that monster dick let alone have it in his ass. Harry wasted no time in grabbing Draco's spelled dick and attempted to slide the head into his mouth. Harry surprised himself by sucking five inches of the massive dick while jacking off the rest of the masove length. After a while his own mouth was getting sore so he licked the rest of the shaft with his tongue.

Draco still kept moaning and it wasn't long until Harry was on the desk getting fucked by the massive dick. Draco made sure all of his dick slid into Harry's ass making his secret lover moan. Draco thrust his dick into Harry faster and harder. Spit the fact the two of them moaning loudly no one came to find out what was going on. It wasn't long until both shot their loads. Draco shot his in Harry's ass while Harry shot his on himself.

As the school year went on Harry kept getting fucked by Draco's enchanted dick that seemed to get bigger every time. Harry himself used the spell onto his five inch dick to make it much bigger and even a little fatter too. His enchanted dick also found its way in Draco's mouth and ass. Even in Harry's own mouth. Draco loved seeing Harry self suck himself while he slid his own dick in and out of Harry's ass.

As the years went on the more the boys snuck out and their dicks naturally grew. At the end Draco ended up with a twelve inch dick while Harry had a nine inch dick. Even with their big dicks they still used the spell to make them bigger once in awhile. Their secret love is still going strong all the way until their deaths.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
